New Lovers
by IlmatarT
Summary: The first night has been spent together, and the first confessions of love have been shared. This is fan service by public request, romantic snuggling of Edwin and Jaina. I might add a second chapter with M rating, or not?


Disclaimer: Bioware owns, not me.

Author's note: Not beta-read, sorry about that. If you're going "wtf!" while reading this, check out Laufey's Edwin Romance Mod. This one takes place the following day after the ficlet Restless.

It was impossible to concentrate, but he had to. Edwin sat in his small room in the Copper Coronet, in front of the wooden desk with his spell book open. He rolled a black feather pen between his long fingers and supported his head on his other hand, leaning the elbow on the table. He had taken off his hooded cloak, and now sat in the light of one oil lamp and five candles wearing a long, red mage's robe with intricate golden decorations, and underneath that a black long-sleeved undershirt and black trousers with ankle-lenght boots. He had opened the first buttons of the robe and loosened the laces of the shirt underneath to feel more comfortable, but he had not removed his golden diadem, bracers nor the rings.

Edwin's brow was set low and his dark eyes had a glassy, distant look in them. Even though he looked at the page on the spellbook, he did not see it. He saw Jaina.

Last night had been... it had been... Edwin sighed and put down the pen and leaned back on his chair. Last night had been so amazing, so wonderful that it left even him, a wizard of great intelligence and verbal expertise, unable to think up words that would do justice to how he had felt, or how he felt for Jaina. He had done his best to explain it to her earlier the same day since even if he hardly had the words for it, he couldn't keep his love for her hidden anymore.

The best part, which he had barely dared to hope for, was how Jaina had gotten a little teary eyed during his speech of confession, and how she had grabbed Edwin's arms and told him to hold her.

"Because my legs don't carry me anymore," she had said, looking up at him wistfully. "I wouldn't recommend for you to continue doing this to me because think of what would happen if someone attacked us now. I can't feel my legs and my head is spinning, and you've been making me feel like this ia lot/i lately." At least she had not lost her spark for conversation. By now Edwin's arms had been around her, holding her against his chest, and she had been clutching on to his shoulders.

"If you feel that I should stop, I will never speak a word of this again," he had said. A part of him had been serious, but he had seen the soft look in Jaina's eyes, and let's face it, she had been holding onto him so desperately that it had been getting his hopes up. Perhaps Jaina had truly meant the words she had uttered on a hoarse, lustful voice the night before in bed with him, or the sweet confession in the morning of never having been happier than she had been making love to him.

Edwin had raised the pierced eyebrow pointedly with a teasing look at her, and he had moved as if to let go of Jaina.

"No," she had said urgently, and wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent him from leaving. "Don't go," she had said on a quieter voice now that her face was closer to his. As if by instinct both Jaina and Edwin had began tilting their heads as they slowly leaned closer together.

"Don't ever leave me," Jaina had continued, so close that Edwin had felt her warm breath on his mouth. "I love you."

Edwin's hold around her waist had tightened and he had pulled her up against him just as their lips had met in a passionate kiss.

In the evening when they had returned for the night to the Copper Coronet, Edwin had, just like every night, retired after supper to his own room to study his spells. And that, he realized, was getting no where. He kept on thinking about Jaina, and how she had looked at him when he had stood from the table, and how he couldn't believe she felt the same as he did, not to mention what it had been like last night. Her hot perfect skin, her fingertips drawing circles on his skin and, later on, scratching his back in the throes of passion, her thighs around his hips and her soft curves against his body...

Edwin had to open a couple of buttons more when he felt a hot fluster on his neck and cheeks.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he jerked visibly to reality. He cleared his throat and called out, "Yes?"

The handle turned and the door opened. A woman in her early twenties peeked in; her dark brown hair was free on her shoulders, her dark eyes had black outlines making them look cat-like and even more seductive than normally, and her thick lips twitched to a small smile seeing Edwin. She had a small golden piercing on her eyebrow - Edwin had been there when Viconia had made it for her in Baldur's Gate, apparently inspired by his piercings - large golden hoops hanging from her ears, and several rings adorning her fingers, although Edwin knew many of them were enchanted. She was wearing black leather and black cotton, a tight outfit that accentuated her natural femininity, with a wide brown belt and a golden buckle on her hips. A decorated and enchanted scimitar hang in its sheath from the belt, and rested against her thigh. She had black over-knee boots on with enough heel to once again accentuate her form. She looked formidable as ever, beautiful, dark and sensuous. It was no wonder so many had fallen before her not because of her scimitar, but because of her charisma.

Edwin was only one of them, but he was lucky enough to fall in a much more pleasant manner than most of Jaina's victims.

"Hey," she said and stopped to stand in the doorway. "How's it going?"

Edwin's eyebrow raised. "You need to check up on how your trusted wizard is getting along with his spells?"

Jaina's lips curved to a lop-sided smile, and she took a step inside. She pressed the door shut behind her and, to Edwin's hidden excitement, he could hear another click when she turned the key to lock the door.

"Yes, because *I* can't concentrate on even updating the journal, so I came to see if I'm the only one having problems," she replied and walked accross the room to Edwin.

"It hardly has anything to do with me if you're a flimsy girl with an attention span almost as short as Imoen's," Edwin said.

Jaina put her hand on his shoulder, and let it slowly slide behind his neck to the other side as she stood beside him in front of his desk. Edwin couldn't help his breathing getting a little heavier for suddenly having her breasts at his eye-level, right beside his head, while he remained sitting down.

"Really? I think it's exactly your fault. And what's this?" she asked and turned to face Edwin. "You've been here over an hour, and you're not farther than this in your spells? Tut tut..."

Edwin looked up at her, and let his hands slide up along the sides of her thighs. "I never denied having trouble concentrating," he said.

The tone of his voice was now lower - it began somewhere deep in his chest and turned out as a dark purring sound. The look in his eyes had turned into a seductive smoulder. Those two things combined left Jaina feeling like she could strip off all her clothes right now and let him do anything he wanted to her.

"Maybe we need a day of rest tomorrow... we haven't had many of those," Jaina suggested. Her hands moved from his shoulders to touch his bearded jaw-line, then slipped down along his neck to his collarbones. The partly opened robe and shirt exposed some of his chest and dark hair covering it, and the sight of him was truly delicious.

Edwin's fingers followed the edge of her belt on her hips, and he began to slowly undo the buckle of it. "I say we definitely need a full day of rest... I can think of countless of things I could do without neither of us leaving the bedroom." He got the buckle open, and let the belt drop. The scimitar in its sheath hit the floor with a clunk, but neither of the lovers even blinked an eye at it.

Edwin's hands moved to grasp around her narrow waist and he pulled her closer, so that she had to lift her knees up on the chair on either side of him so that she ended up sitting on his lap. That brought her bosom so close to his face, that he couldn't pass up the opportunity to nuzzle against it. Her neckline plunged low, so he got to smell her skin and plant a kiss on the curve her her full breast. His beard tickled the bare, sensitive skin, which made her let out a slow sigh. She bowed her head to kiss his hairline while he continued to enjoy the soft shapes of her breasts, nuzzling and kissing them through her leather bustier, and what bare skin he got above it.

Soon he stretched his neck up, however, to get to the next bit of bare skin - her neck. His hands moved from her waist to hold her buttocks in his palms while gave her neck wet, suckling kisses, one after another. He loved it how she was sighing softly, and her bosom was starting to heave up and down with her heavier breathing.

"Eddie..." he heard her utter after a while, and he paused to look up at her flustered face. Edwin had not been her first man, and she had had crushes before. This, however, was no girly crush, she felt. This was different. Being in Edwin's proximity was enough to make her crazy, and at the same time feel so comfortable and safe. Just a look of his dark eyes, just a few words spoken with that foreign accent, a small tickle of his beard were all enough to get her heart racing. She had never felt like this before, and she was happy enough to realize that it wasn't just a passing whim that would have disappeared after once satisfying her lust - because that had happened before, with other men. But Edwin she truly cared for, and yearned for.

"My deva?" he asked on a low, quiet voice, sincere yet seductive.

Jaina slid her fingers into his short, dark hair, and the other she placed on his chest, the bare bit that she could see from his partly opened robe. Their faces were close, just an inch from each other, and she looked down into his eyes.

"I... you..." Jaina tried, and found herself searching for words. There were so many things she wanted to tell him - how he felt, what she wanted him to do, what she wanted to do to him, and how special it all was. Edwin smiled a little noticing how he wasn't the only one left speechless by their newly intimate relationship.

"Perhaps we have talked enough?" Edwin suggested with a wolfish grin, and gave her buttocks a squeeze.

It was enough to release Jaina's tension of the unfound words, and she chuckled. "We really have, haven't we," she said and was about to lean closer of a kiss. Just before their lips met, however, she pulled back like she had remembered something.

"Except," Jaina said, "I don't think I can ever say this one thing too many times. And I haven't said it more than once or twice so far."

Edwin made a disappointed groan when he did not get a kiss, but lifted an eyebrow quizzically.

"I love you," Jaina whispered softly, which made him melt. His hands moved from her behind to wrap around her tighter, and he pulled her into a kiss. It ended up lasting for such a long time that both of them got lost in it - they switched sides, their noses rubbing together, they sucked on each other's tongues, nibbled lips, moved from deep and passionate to sweet and slow pecks. Jaina had never enjoyed kissing as much as she did with Edwin - the chemistry had been right from the start and their styles worked together in a seamless, heated manner that made her feel the grope of arousal in her abdomen and the light-headedness of being head over heels for him.

After a time which, to the lovers, felt like mere seconds and at the same time like three hours, their lips parted. Edwin held Jaina in his lap and they embraced in breathless silence, her head comfortably on his shoulder and his face in her hair, smelling her lovely scent.

"Where was I?" Edwin said on a quiet voice after a while, his lips brushing her ear gently as he spoke.

Jaina lifted her head up from his shoulder to look at him. "You were going to tell me that you love me too," she said helpfully, "then I was going to tell you how utterly sexy you are and how much I want this damned robe off of you, and then you were going to tell me to take it off."

Edwin smiled at her - the dark, sassy woman on his lap, and felt that she had once again reminded him of why he loved her.

Obediently he followed the script. "And I love you, Jaina, my deva," Edwin said earnestly, but with that dark erotic undertone that called out to her like a dare.

Jaina's hands followed his collar to his chest to feel him, purposefully squirming a little on his lap while she purred. "Ohh, I can't believe how handsome you are... do you even know what you're doing to me when you look at me like that and talk to me like that?"

Edwin's hands grasped her hips when her movements changed into a slow, gyrating grinding on top of him. It was more than enough to make his trousers under the robe start to feel tight.

"I need this robe off of you, Eddie, I need to see more, feel more..." she pleaded and tugged on his collar.

"Then you need to take it off," he replied with a low groan. It was ironic how a creature destined for the Nine Hells by her divince blood could feel and look so utterly heavenly.

The script was completed, and Jaina got immediately to work. Edwin eagerly helped her to strip both himself and her, and soon enough they stumbled to bed together, leaving a trail of clothes and accessories on the floor between the desk and the mattress.


End file.
